With the development of the electronic technologies, a control means for an electronic product gradually develops from infrared radiation (Infrared Radiation, IR for short) control to radio frequency (Radio Frequency, RF for short) control. The RF control has many advantages, such as a high flexibility in operation, a bidirectional characteristic, a high flexibility in design, and a high data transmission rate. The RF4CE alliance and the ZigBee alliance (ZigBee Alliance) cooperate and jointly develop an RF4CE (Radio Frequency for Consumer Electronics, radio frequency for consumer electronics) technical standard based on ZigBee/IEEE 802.15.4 protocols, that is, a radio frequency standard for control of a household appliance. An RF4CE technology has merits of improving operational reliability, increasing a transmission distance and an anti-interference performance of a signal, making a signal be transferred without being influenced by an obstacle, and so on.
When an RF device, for example, an RF remote controller, is used, a paring operation between the RF remote controller and a controlled device needs to be performed. In the prior art, when a pairing button is not disposed on the controlled device, after the RF remote controller and the controlled device are paired, it is required to use a private message to confirm a pairing result.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing pairing process between an RF remote controller and a controlled device includes:
S101: After receiving a pairing instruction generated by pressing a button by a user, the RF remote controller sends a discovery request message to the controlled device.
S102: The controlled device returns a discovery response message to the RF remote controller.
S103: The RF remote controller sends a pairing request message to the controlled device.
S104: The RF remote controller and the controlled device exchange keys.
S105: The controlled device returns a pairing response message to the RF remote controller.
S106: The controlled device sends a start confirmation request to the RF remote controller, and displays interface information to the user, where the interface information is prompt information that gives a prompt about a button required to be entered by the user.
S107: The user presses a corresponding button on the RF remote controller according to the interface information displayed by the controlled device, and the RF remote controller sends corresponding user button information to the controlled device.
S109: The controlled device returns a confirmation result to the RF remote controller.
In the pairing process shown in FIG. 1, pairing is performed between the RF remote controller and the controlled device through steps S101 to S105. The discovery request message, the discovery response message, the pairing request message and the pairing response message in steps S101 to S105 are all standard messages in an RF4CE standard pairing process. The pairing result is confirmed between the RF remote controller and the controlled device through steps S106 to S109, and the start confirmation request, the user button information and the confirmation result in steps S106 to S109 are all private messages, which do not meet a specification requirement of the RF4CE standard.